fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumia
Sumia (スミア, Sumia, translated Smia in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Awakening, and a member of Chrom's Shepherds. She is the mother of Cynthia, and can be a potential mother of Lucina and Morgan. Her birthday is November 24. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Ayano Yamamoto.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara6.html She is voiced by Eden Riegel in the English version. Profile Sumia is first introduced in Chapter 2 when Lissa brings the Avatar to the Shepherds barracks. When she approaches Chrom she promptly trips, leaving her embarrassed. Chrom announces that they'll be marching to Ferox to seek aid from them to deal with the constant threats of war from Plegia. Sumia tells Chrom that she doesn't think she's ready for a battle yet. So Chrom tells Sumia to stay behind and watch and learn. After defeating the Risen at Northroad, Chrom finds a pegasus who scares him. Sumia appears and calms the pegasus. She decides to stay a little while longer to heal the injured pegasus, promising to catch up soon. Later, when the party arrives at The Longfort, the Feroxi army believes that Chrom is an impostor and promptly attacks him. Just as Chrom is about to be hit by multiple Javelins, Sumia makes a timely rescue on the pegasus she encountered earlier. The Avatar becomes inspired by Chrom and Sumia riding on the pegasus to create the Pair Up strategy. Before learning of Emmeryn's sentence in Plegia, Chrom is in internal strife from worrying about his sister. Worried about him, Sumia tries to snap him out of it by attempting to slap him, but in actuality punches him in the face. Should Chrom marry Sumia at the end of Chapter 11, Sumia becomes the new Queen of Ylisse and will give birth to Lucina two years afterwards. After the ambush on Carrion Isle, "Marth" reveals her identity as his daughter, Lucina from the future. Sumia at first does not believe that she is Lucina until she sees the Brand of the Exalt on her left eye, the same one on baby Lucina. After Lucina shares her story of the alternate future, Sumia and Lucina share a tender moment as Lucina happily hugs her mother, finally reunited. If Sumia is not married at the end of the war, Sumia lays down her lance and receives a stretch of land from Chrom to raise Pegasi and her flower fortunes were said to bring good luck to those who received them from her. Personality Sumia is a klutzy individual, prone to small mishaps. In fact, her clumsiness is so bad that she trips over nothing more than anyone in the Shepherds, much to her embarassment. Because of this, she feels that she is sometimes unsuited for her job but still does her best whenever she can. Despite her clumsy habits, she holds a hidden strength that most people lack. She has a strong affinity for animals and can read their feelings very well. She used this ability to calm and tame an injured pegasus that was feral to everyone else. Even a horse that Frederick could not tame was quickly quelled by Sumia. Her best friend is her fellow Pegasus Knight Cordelia, who is always there to help her when she is in trouble, and admires her flawless demeanor. Still she has shown to be courageous, caring, and kind, willing to fight for her people. Sumia loves reading books as she uses them to escape reality and her flaws. She sometimes role plays as the characters in the stories in hopes of becoming more confident. Sumia collects discarded books and loves to recommend them to others such as the Avatar. Her favorite stories are the Ribald Tales of the Faith War. Sumia also enjoys doing flower fortunes and often plucks hundreds of flower petals at a time. Sumia does this to give her a boost in confidence in battle; bad fortune readings motivates her to overturn them while good fortunes encourages her to make sure that they come true. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |45% |25% |70% |70% |60% |30% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | -2 | 0 | +2 | +3 | 0 | -2 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Gaius *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Sully *Cordelia *Cynthia *Morgan (Only if Sumia is her mother) *Lucina (Only if Sumia is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall As the first aerial unit recruited, Sumia can be very useful utility early on, and continues to be a very solid throughout the game. In terms of her stats, she gains skill, HP, and speed quickly, with her other stats growing decently well. Pairing her up with a compatible unit can highlight her potential, as her mobility is a great asset, and her Speed and Skill pair-up bonuses allow them to frequently double and finish off opponents much more easily. As an archetypal Pegasus Knight, she can be somewhat fragile and sometimes lacks offensive capability against high defense units like knights on higher difficulties. Keeping her out of range of Archers will ensure that she stays as safe as possible. In contrast to Cordelia, Sumia's magic growth rate and stat caps in magic are higher, giving her utility as a Falcon Knight healer or offensive diversity as a Dark Flier mage. However, the growth is still quite low, and her magical offense may take some time to catch up to other Magic units in the game, but may become worthwhile. Her higher speed and skill will also mean that she will double attack and critical much more often. Sumia should spend some time in the Dark Flier class regardless of the player's final class for her since she can learn the useful Galeforce skill. It is also important to note that her magic caps in the Dark Flier class are higher than her strength caps as a Falcon Knight, and access to both Lancefaire and Tomefaire (as well as the high-damaging Luna skill) make her a potent force while in this class, capitalizing on both her mobility and offensive prowess. Nevertheless, Sumia as a Falcon Knight has its perks of slightly higher speed and skill caps over Dark Flier. Furthermore, her access to Healtouch from the Cleric line makes her capable in healing, in addition to the class's Lancefaire skill padding her offensive capability. Reclassing Sumia's two class options are Cleric and Knight. As a Cleric, she may lose her ability to attack but she learns Miracle, which given her high luck, she can survive battles in dire situations. As a War Cleric, Sumia is as strong as Lissa, but is faster and has higher skill. The biggest gift from this class is Renewal, which should be on her regardless of her ultimate class since Relief alone is not useful in tight gameplay. Sage wise, Sumia is not as stellar as Miriel or Ricken, and the skill to pull from this class would be Tomefaire to boost her magic offensive as a Dark Flier. Sumia as a Knight makes for a very interesting unit. She is much faster than Kellam and has more skill, leading to more double attacks and criticals. Sumia learns a few worthwhile skills in the Knight tree. The General class's Pavise can be useful for patching her shoddy defense. Great Knight's Luna, as mentioned, gives Sumia more damage output which gives her the ability to severely damage high defense units. Dual Guard+ is also great for her to protect her in times of need as well as give her partner a boost to Dual Guard activations. Sumia also has the option to be a solid Rally unit, as she has 5 Rally skills at her disposal: Rally Speed, Rally Movement, Rally Magic, Rally Luck, and Rally Defense. Quotes Event Tiles *"You can learn a lot about this world from a pegasus's back. I see new things every day." (exp) *"Ooh! What's this? I can't wait to show Chrom..." (item) *"I snuck in some practice. If anyone needs it, it's me..." (train) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"What a nice smile! I guess you're happy with what my flower-petal fortune said." (happy) *"So what's the first thing you do after a battle?" (free time) *"I know I have a ways to go, but why don't we try fighting together in the next battle?" (team up) *"The flower-petal fortune said your dreams will come true! What do you dream about?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I make sure everyone is safe and sound. Nothing hurts like losing a comrade." (free time) *"Well...I'd like to tell a fortune with griffon feathers for a change. Does that count?" (dreams) *"I'd love to. I just hope I don't trip or get in the way." (team up) *"Oh, you know... I used the flower petals to tell my fortune, and things are looking up. (happy) Asking - Married *"Your hands are so warm, my love. Promise I’ll never lose you." (promise) *"You’re so dashing, (name). I’m lucky you don’t find some prettier girl." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). It warms my heart whenever you’re close." (love) *"What have you got there, my love? You seem eager not to lose it." (gift) Replying - Married *"No foe could ever drive us apart. And anyway, I’m tougher than I look." (promise) *"Oh, you’re just saying that! Hee hee! ...Sorry, I’m not good with compliments." (compliment) *"I love you too! Promise you’ll be mine and mine alone, forever." (love) *"Oh, this? I made you a lunch. Sorry if it’s squished. I dropped it. ...Twice." (gift) Asking - Child *"You’re such a strong child, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan. Want to go train together?" (train) *"Need anything, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan? Your trip through time must have been hard on you." (gift) *"Are you all right, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan? You must be more careful out there." (concern) *"What kind of things did you do in the future, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"I’d never say no to my beautiful daughter, even if I do make a buffoon of myself." (train) *"Thanks, but just the thought is enough. You’re the greatest gift I could ask for." (gift) *"I’m doing just fine, I promise. Okay?" (concern) *"I struggled for a long time to keep up with the rest of the Shepherds. I must have picked every last flower in court trying to divine my place in the world. But eventually, things clicked and I fit in. You’ll find a home here, too. I know it." (story) Level Up *"If I can come this far, I can do anything!" (6-7 stats up) *"Maybe I can finally make a difference!" (4-5 stats up) *"About time I made some progress." (2-3 stats up) *"I just can't do anything right, can I?" (0-1 stat up) *"Look at all that you can accomplish if you try!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll give it my best shot." Armory *"Oh no! You're spending our gold and it's all my fault..." (buying) *"I wish I had more valuable things to offer..." (selling) *"It's a shame they can't forge a less clumsy me." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Could it be true that pegasus feathers are the key to divining the future...?" (misc) *"I haven't tripped in at least an hour! ...That's amazing. Was it something I ate?" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Avatar. You’re up early this morning." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Is it time for a break?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. We had a hard day today." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It’s getting late." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. It’s a beautiful morning." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What’s in store for us today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The day just zooms by, doesn’t it?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Why don’t you get some sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster An absentminded, klutzy Shepherd with a shocking lack of self-worth. However, she exhibits one-of-a-kind talent when it comes to working with animals. The best at tripping over nothing. Born on November 24th. Help Description A clumsy aspiring Shepherd who tries her best all the same. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We can do it!" *"Could be trouble." *"Stay strong!" *"Be careful!" *"*gasp* Look out!" *"Get ready!" *"Stay with me!" *"Stand tall." *"I'll look after you." *"Good luck." Dual Strike *"Coming through!" *"Pardon me!" *"Don't trip!" *"My turn!" *"Let me!" Dual Guard *"Are you okay?" *"Are you alright?" *"I've gotcha!" Being Healed *"Oh, thank you!" *"I'll get the next one!" Critical *"For Ylisse!" *"Begone!" *"Here goes!" *"I'll end this now!" Defeated Enemy *"Victory!" *"That was close!" *''*Giggles''* Partner Defeats Enemy *"I'll get the next one!" *"That was amazing!" *"Oh, thank you!" Defeated By Enemy *"No...ugh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Sumia - Maid of Flowers : With Chrom's permission, Sumia traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture on which to raise pegasi. Her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck, and many asked her to tell their fortunes. ; Sumia and Chrom : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Sumia lived and breathed for him, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all who received them. ; Sumia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Sumia, above all else. ; Sumia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sumia, traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture and raised a happy group of pegasi. ; Sumia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. His wife, Sumia, raised pegasi, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all. ; Sumia and Henry : Henry settled down with Sumia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter was enthralled by her mother's pegasus and was soon begging for a spot on the saddle. Smash Bros. Series Sumia does not directly appear in the Super Smash Bros. Series. However, one of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based around Sumia's color scheme. She is also briefly mentioned in Cordelia's trophy description. Trivia *In her support conversation with the Avatar, she mentions that she reads a book called "Ribald Tales of the Faith War", a reference to the first Jugdral Series game, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. The name of the game itself was said in the Japanese version of the game. *Sumia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Luna. *Although both Sumia and Chrom can marry other units, Sumia is seen as Chrom's wife in the opening movie sequence. Sumia's option of Chrom as her husband could be a reference to Marth's wife, Caeda, who was also a pegasus knight. *Sumia shares her English voice actress, Eden Riegel, with Nah. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Yamamoto, with her daughter Cynthia. *There is a glitch during Lucina's reunion scene with Maribelle as her mother; Sumia appears in this scene for no reason and says nothing during this scene. *During EXPonential Growth, she says "You shall not pass", possibly referencing the famous quote made by Gandalf in J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Sumia has the fewest S Rank support conversations of all the female parent characters in Awakening. **Due to her limited amount of potential husbands compared to other female characters, Sumia is the only character who can miss the opportunity to conceive her child if all of her options have been married off, thus preventing the player from recruiting Cynthia. *Curiously, the cutscene in which Sumia rescues Chrom at the Longfort is labelled "Lovebirds", which comes from the lasting phrase of two people sharing a moment. However, this cutscene title only applies to the Japanese and North American versions of the game, as it is called "The Rescue" in the European version. *In Sumia's Summer Scramble conversation with Miriel, she says "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for your meddling experiments!", which is a reference to the famous quote from the children's media franchise Scooby-Doo. *Sumia has a unique color scheme as a Pegasus Knight and Falcon Knight. **As a Pegasus Knight, she wears purple and pink clothing and has silver armor. **As a Falcon Knight, she wears purple and pink clothing and has gold armor. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters